You are my Pearl
by Leopardenfell
Summary: Seit einiger Zeit lebt die Gruppe von Rick nun schon in Alexandria. Tatsächlich haben sie es geschafft hier heimisch zu werden und eine kleine Zivilisation aufzubauen. Hin und wieder erhält der kleine Ort Zuwachs. Jedoch wird dieser Zuwachs auf Herz und Nieren geprüft, bevor die neuen Mitglieder tatsächlich für immer bleiben dürfen. Die junge Donna war eine von ihnen...
1. in a World of Dirt

๑⊱ ⊰๑

An diesen Vormittag waren Glenn und Donna zum Beutezug, für Alexandria, eingeteilt. Gemeinsam sollten sie in die nahegelegenen Orte fahren, dort nach Essen und anderen nützlichen Dingen zu suchen. Gefunden hatten sie bisher einige Kisten mit Konserven und sogar mit Kleidung, welche sie im Laderaum des weißen Lieferwagens verstauten. Sie waren eine Ortschaft weitergefahren und wollten dort als letzte Station ihres Beutezugs nach Nützlichem in den alten Läden und Häusern suchen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schon die ganze Zeit verschloss sich Donna vor all den anderen Menschen in der Ortschaft und versuchte nicht mehr als nötig Kontakt mit ihnen zu haben. Seit zwei Monaten war sie schon Mitglied dieser Gemeinde, doch war das alles noch so _unwirklich_ für sie. Sie hatte auf ihrem Weg durch diese schreckliche Welt Freunde und ihre Familie verloren. Nicht nur durch Beißer, sondern auch durch andere Menschen, die sich nur für ihr eigenes Überleben interessierten. Donna hatte Dinge gesehen und erlebt, die sie am liebsten aus ihren Erinnerungen löschen wollte.

Ihre Eltern verlor sie an Beißer, als sie nach Essbaren in einer alten Fabrikhalle gesucht hatten. Ihre beiden viel jüngeren Geschwister wurden verschleppt und das Einzige was Donna von ihnen gefunden hatte waren ihre sterblichen Überreste, die verstreut um ein Lagerfeuer herumlagen. Auch ihre zwei besten Freundinnen hatte sie verloren und das nur weil Beide, während einer Flucht vor Beißern, gebissen wurden.

Seitdem zog Donna alleine durch die dunkle Welt, bis sie vor knapp zehn Wochen von Aaron an diesen Ort, namens _Alexandria_ , geführt wurde. Dies lag so viele Wochen zurück und sie hätte froh sein sollen, dass sie einen Ort gefunden hatte an dem sie ein Dach über den Kopf, Essen, Trinken, ein Bett und eine Dusche hatte. Doch die Geister der Vergangenheit ließen sie kaum los, was ihre Freude über dieses Glück immens trübte.

Eine Bindung zu Menschen war für sie längst nicht mehr so simpel und selbstverständlich, wie vor dem Ausbruch dieses Virus'. Jeden Menschen, den sie in der Zwischenzeit kennen gelernt hatte, war tot oder verschollen. In dem jetzigen Zustand, in dem sich die Welt befand, war es für Donna einfacher ihre Gefühle zu verstecken und sich nicht zu sehr an einen Menschen zu gewönnen. Früher hingegen war sie lebenslustig und aufgeschlossen gewesen, hatte viele Freunde gehabt, lebte ihre Gefühle frei aus und ließ die Menschen mit Freude an ihrem Leben teilhaben. Doch diese Zeit war vorbei. So schmerzlich es auch war sich einzugestehen.

„Wir sollten bei dem Supermarkt dort drüben schauen.", erklang plötzlich die weiche Stimme von Glenn und holte Donna somit aus ihren düsteren Gedanken zurück. Sie hatte die ganze Fahrt über aus dem Fenster geschaut, ihren Erinnerungen nachgehangen und gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie bereits in dem anderen Ort angekommen waren. Selbst die Tatsache, dass Glenn den Lieferwagen gestoppt hatte, war vollkommen an ihr vorbei gegangen.

Ihre hellbraunen Augen ruhten für einen langen Moment auf dem jungen Mann. Voller Schrecken stellte sie in diesem Moment wieder einmal fest, dass er etwas Gefährliches in ihr auslöste. Nie wieder wollte sie eine wirklich tiefe Bindung zu einem Menschen eingehen, aus Angst sie könnte diese Person wieder verlieren. Warum musste es dann ausgerechnet bei _ihm_ passieren?  
Seit ihrer Ankunft in Alexandria war Glenn ihr aufgefallen. Er wusste was er tat, wenn sie außerhalb des Zaunes unterwegs waren. Außerdem war er ein so fürsorglicher, vernünftiger und freundlicher junger Mann. Für jeden wollte er stets das Beste und war immer auf die anderen der Gemeinde bedacht. Auch war er einer der Ersten gewesen, die sich um Donna gekümmert und versucht hatten sie in der wachsenden Gemeinde zu integrieren.

Seine warmen, braunen Augen ruhten auf ihr, während sie einfach nur zurücksah. Erst nach einem weiteren und längeren Augenblick nickte sie ihm schweigend zu, ehe sie den Blick von ihm abwandte. Deutlich konnte sie hören wie Glenn aufseufzte, wobei Donna glaubte einen Hauch von Verzweiflung dabei herauszuhören.

Es war tatsächlich so, dass sie es den Menschen in ihrem Umkreis, besonders Glenn, nicht leicht machte. Sicher sie unterhielt sich mit den Gemeindemitgliedern, doch war sie bemüht eine gewisse Distanz zu wahren und nicht zu viel von ihrer Gefühlswelt Preis zu geben. Auch wohnte sie Meetings bei, war bereit zu helfen und ihr Leben auf einem Beutezug zu riskieren. Doch sobald jemand versuchte sich mit ihr über privatere Dinge zu unterhalten blockte Donna vollkommen ab. Ihre Masche war es solchen Gesprächen mit einem anderen Thema auszuweichen oder es schweigend zu übergehen.

Die Menschen in der Gemeinde wussten was sie durchgemacht hatte und für ihren Geschmack war das genug. Es hatte für die anderen zu reichen, denn alles andere hätte sie mit der Angst vor einem weiteren Verlust nicht vereinbaren können.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Der Geruch von faulendem Fleisch schwängerte die Luft im Supermarkt, weshalb Donna gegen ihre Übelkeit ankämpfen musste. Gemeinsam hatten Glenn und sie sich durch die Gänge des Supermarkts geschlängelt, waren über Leichen hinweg gestiegen und erreichten schließlich das Lager. Mit den Händen an ihren Waffen betraten sie es langsam und stellten unzufrieden fest, dass dieses schon geplündert wurde.

Frustriert lehnte sich Donna gegen den Türrahmen und ignorierte dabei die langen Plastikstreifen, die einst als Vorhang dienten. Kartons, Kisten, Regale und Paletten lagen umgestoßen, aufgerissen und verstreut im Lager herum. Hier und dort erblickte sie auch die einen und anderen Überreste einer Leiche. „Sieht so aus, als gäbe es hier schon länger Nichts mehr zu holen.", gab Donna ruhig von sich und strich sich einer ihrer tiefdunkelbraunen, beinahe schwarzen Haarsträhnen, hinters Ohr.

„Hier ist eine Tür. Vielleicht gibt es da drin noch etwas.", meinte Glenn hoffnungsvoll, sah kurz und zuversichtlich über die Schulter zu Donna und öffnete schließlich vorsichtig die Tür. Mit langsamen und bedachten Schritten war sie auf ihn zu gekommen, beobachtete wie er die Tür öffnete und stellte erstaunt fest, dass hinter dieser Tür eine Wand aus gestapelten Kartons stand.

Vorsichtig und bedächtig begannen Beide mehrere Kartons von oben herunter zu holen und einen Blick hinein zu werfen, doch wurden sie enttäuscht. In diesen Kartons waren keine Lebensmittel, sondern nur jede Menge nutzloser Krimskrams. „Es war ein Versuch wert.", merkte Glenn etwas frustriert an, woraufhin Donna ihm nur mit einem ‚ _Mhm_ ' zustimmen konnte.

Plötzlich schoss eine verwesende Hand zwischen den unteren Kartons hervor und versuchte nach Beiden zu greifen. Erschrocken fuhren die Beiden herum und sahen zu, wie die Mauer aus Kartons von zwei Beißern durchbrochen wurde. Beide hatten ihren Körper ab der Hüfte offensichtlich schon früh einbüßen müssen, doch ihre Oberkörper und Arme waren noch intakt.

Kriechend und nach ihnen geifernd kamen sie auf die Beiden zu gekrochen. Rasch zogen Beide ihre Messer und stürzten sich auf die Beißer. Geschickt umging Donna den ersten Beißer, drückte seinen Kopf mit dessen Gesicht nach unten auf den gefliesten Fußboden und stach schließlich rasch mit dem Messer zu.

Die gurgelnden, röchelnden und krächzenden Laute der zwei Beißer erstarben beinahe zeitgleich. Als Donna zu Glenn blickte, war es einer der Momente in denen sie sich immens zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Ihr Herz pochte kräftig in ihrer Brust, während sie fühlte wie sich jede Faser ihres Körpers nach ihm verzehrte. Doch verbat sie sich im nächsten Moment schon wieder diese aufkeimenden Gefühle, wandte ihren Blick fort von ihm und ließ von dem Beißer ab. Das blutverschmierte Messer steckte sie zurück in, die dafür vorgesehene, Halterung an ihrem Oberschenkel und begab sich langsam wieder zurück zur Tür.

Genervt von diesen Gefühlen und der Angst ihm zu nahe zu kommen, strich sie sich über den Kopf und ließ ihre Finger durch ihren langen Zopf gleiten. Nur zu gern hätte sie mit Glenn geflirtet, ihn umgarnt und sogar versucht zu verführen. Doch diese sorglosen Zeiten von damals waren eindeutig vorbei und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen sich noch einmal einer Liebe vollständig hinzugeben. _Doch vielleicht konnte sie bei Glenn eine Ausnahme machen und ihn in ihr Leben lassen?_

Mit einem Mal vernahm Donna hinter sich röchelnde Geräusche, woraufhin sie sich alarmiert umdrehte. Wie aus dem Nichts war ein weiterer Beißer aus der Tür, über die Kartons und Überreste der anderen gestolpert. Er fiel dabei direkt auf Glenn, welcher mit dem Rücken zur Tür gestanden hatte. Voller Angst sah Donna mit an, wie die Beiden unglücklich zu Boden fielen.

Alles lief für Donna in diesem Moment wie ein Film in Zeitlupe ab. Sie beobachtete wie der Beißer sich auf den Mann stürzte, dem sie nach so langer Zeit bereit war ihr Herz zu öffnen.

Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden, rannte sie zu den Beiden hinüber und warf sich dem Beißer todesmutig entgegen, noch bevor er Glenn beißen konnte.

Schwungvoll landete sie mit dem Untoten auf dem Fußboden und schlug sich den Kopf ungünstig an einer Holzkiste an. Der Beißer krabbelte, für seine Verhältnisse, rasch auf sie zu und packte sie bereits am Ausschnitt ihres schwarzen Tanktops. Ihre Hand gegen seinen Kopf drückend, versuchte sie an das Messer an ihrem Oberschenkel zu kommen.

Es kostete Donna viel Kraft den geiernden Untoten von sich fernzuhalten und dabei gleichzeitig ihr Bein unter ihm hervorzuziehen. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie erkennen, dass Glenn noch immer regungslos am Boden lag. Eine beinahe lähmende Angst um ihn stieg in ihr auf und ließ eine eiskalte Wut in ihr aufkochen. Die Wut beflügelte sie dazu den Beißer büßen zu lassen.

Endlich hatte sie ihr Bein frei bekommen, winkelte es leicht an und konnte so das Messer aus der Halterung hervorziehen. Sofort stach sie zu, schubste den erschlafften Körper von sich runter und erhob sich. Zum Durchatmen gönnte sie sich jedoch keinen Moment, denn sie wollte unbedingt wissen was mit Glenn war.

Donna hastete zu ihm hinüber, kniete sich an seine Seite und drehte ihn behutsam auf den Rücken. Er war sehr unglücklich gefallen und mit dem Kopf gegen das umgestürzte Metallregal vor der Kammer geschlagen. Er hatte sich nahe der Schläfe eine große Platzwunde zugezogen und schien bewusstlos zu sein. Sie wusste nicht wie viel Blut er durch die Platzwunde bereits verloren hatte, denn sie war keine Ärztin und hatte sich auch nie mit diesen Dingen befasst. Doch allein wegen der ärztlichen Versorgung und des Infektionsrisiko der Wunde mussten sie umgehend und so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Alexandria.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Mit viel Mühe und Kraftaufwand hatte Donna es geschafft Glenn zum Wagen zu bringen und war so schnell es ging nach Alexandria zurückgekehrt. Dort angekommen hatten die anderen Glenn direkt zur Krankenstation gebracht, wo man sich um seine Platzwunde kümmerte und hoffte dass er bald aufwachen würde.

Gewissenhaft hatte Donna ihren Bericht über den Vorfall bei Deanna abgeliefert und beim Verstauen der gefundenen Beute geholfen. Die ganze Zeit konnte sie jedoch nicht anders, als an Glenn zu denken. Immer wieder schickte sie Stoßgebete zum Himmel und hoffte, dass es ihm bald bessergehen würde. Dadurch, dass sie sich mit Medizin nicht auskannte und sie nur die üblichen Dinge wusste und händeln konnte, hatte sie keine Ahnung wie ernst es wirklich um Glenn stand.

Nach dem sie geholfen hatte die Beute zu verstauen, war sie sofort zur Krankenstation gelaufen und hatte sich dort nach Glenn erkundigt. Er schwebte weder in Lebensgefahr, noch war er sehr ernst verletzt worden. Dennoch war es eine gute Entscheidung ihn her zu bringen, hatte Denise Donna gesagt. Allerdings konnte die hiesige Ärztin ihr auch nicht sagen wann Glenn wieder aufwachen würde. Dies blieb abzuwarten.

Donna befürchtete nun, dass er so unglücklich gestürzt war, dass er in diesem Augenblick in einer Art Koma lag. Wahrlich hatte sie von Medizin keine Ahnung und genau dies bedauerte sie nun. Die Angst um Glenn wurde erneut geschürt und sie fürchtete, dass er in diesem Zustand bleiben würde, was ihr das Herz bleischwer werden ließ. Trotzdem war sie dankbar über diese Information und ließ ich in das Zimmer bringen, in dem er untergebracht war.

Schweigend nahm sie sich den Stuhl, welcher im Raum stand und setzte sich zu Glenn ans Bett. Seine Platzwunde war gut versorgt worden und es wirkte im Moment so, als würde er sich nur ausruhen und ein kleines Nickerchen machen. Doch Donna wusste, dass er bewusstlos, oder gar Schlimmeres, war und das nur, weil der Beißer ihn in einem unachtsamen Moment angegriffen hatte.

Sicher war ihr ganz tief im Inneren bewusst, dass er bald wieder aufwachen würde und er nicht in Lebensgefahr schwebte oder in einem komatösen Zustand war. Doch sie hatte unsagbare Angst ihn zu verlieren, weshalb diese ihre Vernunft und ihr rationales Denken übertünchte.

Vorsichtig nahm sie seine Hand in Ihre, strich zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine weiche Haut und flüsterte ihm bittend zu: „Wach auf, Glenn." Endlich fiel die Anspannung und Angst der letzten Stunden von ihr ab und heiße Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg über ihre Wangen. In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie ihn hätte für immer verlieren können, wenn sie nicht geistesanwesend gehandelt hätte. Der Beißer hätte ihn ohne weitere Hindernisse fressen können.

Vorsichtig stützte sie sich mit den Ellenbogen auf der Bettkante ab, umschloss seine Hand nun mit beiden Händen und küsste immer wieder sachte seinen Handrücken. Stumm weinte sie dabei und ließ all diesen Gefühlen endlich freien Lauf. Ihre Angst um ihn war überwältigend gewesen und noch immer konnte sie nicht anders, als um ihn zu bangen. Auch wenn er, laut Denise, außer Gefahr war, so konnte sie sich dagegen nicht wehren. Angst und Glück vereinigten sich zu einer bitteren Mischung. Das Glück, dass sie heil aus dieser Situation gekommen waren, überwog kaum die Angst, die sie die ganze Zeit um ihn gehabt hatte.

„Wach bitte auf, Glenn. _Ich brauche dich doch_ …", hauchte sie weinend gegen seinen Handrücken und verteilte anschließend erneut kleine Küsse auf diesem. Sie liebte ihn so sehr und dieser Tag, diese gefährliche Situation, hatte Donna bewusstwerden lassen, dass sie so oder so leiden würde, wenn sie ihn verlor.

Ohne es zu merken hatten die anderen und besonders Glenn es bereits geschafft ein neuer Teil ihres Lebens zu werden. Daher schwor sie sich es von nun an anders zu machen und sich den anderen Gemeindemitgliedern zu öffnen. Von Anfang an und noch immer waren sie bemüht um sie, weshalb Donna beschloss dieses Glück, dass sie hier in Alexandria hatte, anzunehmen und nicht zu fürchten. Genau so würde sie, wenn er wieder aufwachte, Glenn ihr Herz mehr und mehr öffnen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Donna von Rosita geweckt, da sie an Glenns Bett eingeschlafen war. Fast schon liebevoll hatte sie Donna dazu aufgefordert in ihr Haus zu gehen, sich zu erholen und auszuschlafen. „Er wird schon wieder wach werden. Also keine Angst, Donna.", hatte sie ihr sanft und flüsternd gesagt, woraufhin Donna ihr ein ehrliches und auch dankbares Lächeln geschenkt hatte. Lieb und zuversichtlich hatte Rosita ihr Lächeln erwidert. Sie war sogar so lieb gewesen und hatte sich Donna angenommen, um sie zu ihrem Haus zu begleiten. Erneut lächelnd und voller Dankbarkeit über diese Fürsorge hatte sich Donna von Rosita verabschiedet und ihr eine gute Nacht gewünscht, ehe sie in ihrem Haus verschwand.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	2. You're my Escape in a World of Hurt

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Bis zum frühen Mittag hatte Donna in ihrem Bett geschlafen und dabei immer wieder von Glenn geträumt. Verschiedene Szenarien waren ihr im Traum erschienen. Szenarien über die schrecklichen Ausgänge des Beutezuges, aber auch welche die zuckersüß und liebevoll waren. Unter der Dusche hatte sie all diese Träume, die ihr zum Teil so real erschienen waren, nochmal Revue passieren lassen. Dabei hatte sie ein weiteres Mal festgestellt, dass sie Glenn aus tiefsten Herzen liebte. Die schrecklichen Szenarien ließen die Furcht um ihn erneut aufkeimen, doch dann dachte sie an das was Rosita ihr gesagt hatte und konnte diese so wieder vertreiben.

Nach der ausgiebigen Dusche hatte sie sich angezogen und in der Küche eine Kanne Tee gekocht. Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken hielt sie ihren Becher in der Hand, nahm immer wieder kleine Schlückchen von dem Getränk und ergab sich vollständig ihren Gefühlen. Sie wollte bei ihm sein und am liebsten wollte sie ihm sagen _wie sehr_ sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Die Angst einen Korb zu bekommen war zwar präsent, doch lieber nahm sie diesen in Kauf als ihn zu verlieren und ihm _nie_ gesagt zu haben was er ihr wirklich bedeutete.

Das Klopfen an ihrer Tür überhörte sie zuerst, da sie zu tief in ihren Gedanken versunken war. Allerdings fiel es ihr nach kurzem doch noch auf, da es etwas lauter wurde. Aus diesem Grund stellte sie den Becher ab und verließ ihre Küche. Ungewollt stieg Misstrauen in ihr auf und veranlasste sie dazu nur langsam und vorsichtig die Tür, Spalt um Spalt, zu öffnen. Doch als sie in das Gesicht des Mannes sah, nach welchem sie sich verzehrte, öffnete sie gänzlich die Tür und wisperte ungläubig: „ _Glenn…"_

„Hey.", antwortete er ihr freundlich und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Heftig kämpfte Donna gegen den gewaltigen Drang an ihm vor Freude weinend um den Hals zu fallen. Ein wenig entsetzt spürte sie wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, weshalb sie ein paarmal blinzelte und schließlich aufrichtig zu lächeln begann. Sie trat etwas zur Seite und sagte freundlich bei einer einladenden Handbewegung: „Bitte, komm rein."

Dankend nahm er das Angebot an und betrat ihr Haus, woraufhin sie die Tür schloss und an ihm vorbei in ihre Küche ging, welche neben dem Flur lag. „Möchtest du auch etwas Tee?", wollte sie von ihm wissen, hörte seine zustimmende Antwort und holte einen zweiten Becher hervor. Momente wie dieser waren Donna schon von Anfang an leicht von der Hand gegangen. Nur Unterhaltungen in Bezug auf ihre Vergangenheit und andere private Dinge hatte sie radikal gemieden.

Sie schob ihm den vollen Becher langsam zu, lächelte ihn freundlich an und nahm im Anschluss einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. Dennoch wandte sie ihren Blick schnell wieder von ihm ab, da sie befürchtete ihrem Verlangen nach seiner Nähe erliegen zu können. Schließlich wollte sie ihm erst sagen, sofern sie den Mut dazu fand, was sie für ihn empfand und nicht direkt mit einer übereilten Umarmung mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Sie leckte sich einen Teetropfen von der Oberlippe, sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm und meinte leise: „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht."

„Danke. Ich bin auch froh zu sehen, dass du nicht verletzt wurdest.", entgegnete er aufrichtig und seine Stimme klang dabei sehr liebevoll, weshalb ihr augenblicklich heiß und kalt zu gleich wurde. Nur zu deutlich spürte sie wie Hitze in ihr aufstieg und ihre Wangen begannen sich heiß anzufühlen. Ein kleines und verlegenes Lächeln zierte ihre vollen Lippen, doch wagte sie es nicht ihn anzusehen.

Vor dem Virusausbruch war sie noch nie so schüchtern einem Mann oder Jungen gegenüber gewesen, der ihr so liebevoll entgegen kam. Donna stellte fest, dass es wohl daran lag, dass ihr noch nie ein Mann so viel bedeutet hatte wie _Glenn_. Bei jedem anderen Mann wären ihr Fehltritte und ein eventuelles zu anzügliches Verhalten egal gewesen. Doch bei ihm wollte sie alles richtig machen, bei ihren und seinen Gefühlen auf Nummer sicher gehen und am Ende nicht im schlechten Licht dastehen.

„Ich hatte schon Angst, dass es schlimmer um dich steht. Aber du scheinst soweit ja wieder fit zu sein.", gestand Donna ihm ehrlich und mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln im Gesicht, ehe sie den letzten Schluck ihres Tees trank. Sie ging auf die Spüle zu, stellte ihren Becher hinein und hörte Glenn ruhig sagen: „Ich weiß. Rosita sagte mir, dass du bis tief in der Nacht bei mir warst." Das Schmunzeln war augenblicklich vollkommen aus Donnas Gesicht gewischt, ihre Wangen fühlten sich an als stünden sie in Flammen und ihre Augen waren bis zum äußersten geweitet. Ihr Herz schlug kräftig in ihrer Brust und sie fühlte wie Adrenalin durch ihre Adern schoss. Ein kleinlautes ‚ _Ja, war ich_ ' verließ ihre Lippen und sie konnte nicht anders als wie versteinert vor ihrer Spüle zu stehen und auf den Becher in dieser zu starren.

„Sie meinte auch, du wärst sogar eingenickt.", fuhr er beinahe sachlich fort und in diesem Moment war Donna endlos dankbar, dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Sie hätte es nicht ertragen ihm in diesem Moment gegenüber zu stehen und ihm in seine schönen, dunklen Augen zu schauen. Dennoch konnte sie sehr deutlich seinen Blick spüren, der in diesem Moment auf ihr ruhte. Hart schluckte sie und konnte nicht mehr als ein leises ‚ _Mhm_ ' von sich geben.

 _Was sollte sie ihm jetzt sagen? Was sollte sie jetzt tun?_ Ihre Gedanken kreisten um jegliche Möglichkeiten darauf zu reagieren. Meistens endeten diese Möglichkeiten damit, dass sie ihm sagte wie sie für ihn empfand. Allerdings war sie im Moment vollkommen überfordert mit den ertappten Gefühlen und dieser Situation, so dass sie zu Nichts in der Lage war. Insgeheim fragte sie sich was Rosita noch gesehen und ihm erzählt hatte, doch wenn sie Recht darüber nachdachte, dann wollte sie das doch nicht so genau wissen.

Plötzlich fühlte sie wie Glenn seine Arme um ihre Taille legte, sich mit seiner Brust an ihren Rücken schmiegte und sie somit fest in seinen Armen hielt. Sachte lehnte er seinen Kopf an Ihren und hauchte ihr sanft ins Ohr: „ _Ich brauche dich auch, Donna_ …"

In diesem Augenblick wurde ihr schwindelig, da ihr tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen. _Hatte Rosita ihm das erzählt? Hatte er es selbst mitbekommen und war zu dem Zeitpunkt zu schwach gewesen, darauf zu reagieren?_ Wie verrückt klopfte ihr Herz gegen ihren Brustkorb und sie war sich sicher, dass er es hören und sogar fühlen konnte. Es wurde ihr heiß und kalt, während sich widererwartend ein wohliges Kribbeln von ihrem Bauch aus in alle Richtungen ausbreitete. Sie wagte es kaum zu atmen und schon gar nicht etwas zu sagen.

Seine Arme um ihren Bauch und sein Körper an Ihrem fühlten sich derweil wundervoll an. Donna konnte daher nicht anders, als beginnen es zu genießen. Sie schloss für den Moment die Augen und fühlte wie ihre versteinerte Haltung sich löste. Noch bevor sie realisierte wie ihr geschah, wandte sie sich plötzlich in seinen Armen zu ihm um, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und presste ihren Körper an Seinem. Ihr Gesicht vergrub sie dabei in seiner Halsbeuge und fühlte wie ungewollt kleine Tränen über ihre Wangen kullerten.

„Glenn…", wisperte sie seinen Namen und schmiegte sich dabei noch ein wenig mehr in seine Arme. Liebevoll und fest ließ sie sich von dem Mann ihres Herzens halten und ließ zu, dass ihre Angst, ihre Freude und auch ihre Liebe zu ihm den Weg in die Freiheit fanden. Beinahe wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sie sich an ihm fest und vergoss stumm ihre Tränen, während er ihr sanft über ihren Rücken rieb und ihren Hinterkopf sachte kraulte. Schweigend hielt er sie im Arm, verteilte kleine Küsse über ihren Schopf und hielt sie einfach nur fest an sich gedrückt.

Minuten lang standen Beide einfach nur da, hielten einander fest umschlungen und sagten keinen Ton. Es hatte einen Moment gedauert, bis Donna mit dem Weinen aufgehört hatte und ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte: „Ich hatte solche Angst um dich… ich dachte ich würde dich verlieren… _ich will dich nicht verlieren_ …"

Ihre Stimme klang brüchig und flehend, aber das war Donna vollkommen egal. Sollte Glenn doch hören wie sehr sie um ihn gebangt hatte. Ein leises ‚ _Shhh_ ' war von ihm zu hören und kaum hatte er das gesagt, griff er mit seinem Arm unter ihre Schenkel und hob sie hoch. Noch immer die Arme um seinen Nacken gelegt und das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben, ließ Donna sich zu ihrem großen Sofa ins Wohnzimmer tragen.

Vorsichtig hatte Glenn sie dort abgesetzt, ehe er sich zu ihr gesellte. Für einen Moment waren sie dadurch aus ihrer Umarmung gelöst und sahen einander in die Augen. Schlagartig wurde Donna knallheiß, während das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch stärker wurde. Die Wirkung, die Glenn auf sie hatte, schien von Augenblick zu Augenblick stärker und intensiver zu werden. Doch wagte sie es nicht die Initiative zu ergreifen, obwohl sie es nur zu gern getan hätte. Dankbarkeit überkam sie, als Glenn sich zu ihr vorbeugte und seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte. Seinen Körper erneut an Ihren pressend zwang er sie so in die weichen Kissen des Sofas, woraufhin sie ihre Arme um ihn legte. Liebevoll strich sie mit ihren Fingern durch sein weiches Haar, sah nach wie vor in seine Augen und genoss die Tatsache, dass er ihrem Gesicht so nah war.

Nur zu deutlich fühlte sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihren Wangen und sie begann dem Moment entgegen zu fiebern, in dem ihre Lippen einander berühren würden. Zärtlich strich er mit seiner anderen Hand über ihre Wange und nahm anschließend ihr Kinn mit Daumen und Zeigefinger gefangen. Ihre Augen sahen einander immer noch intensiv an, doch als Glenn ihre Lippen mit seinen verschloss konnte Donna nicht anders, als genussvoll die Augen zu schließen.

Sie genoss seine zarten Lippen in vollen Zügen auf Ihren und gab sich ihren Glücksgefühlen und ihrer Liebe zu ihm vollkommen hin. Fast schon besitzergreifend legte sie ihre Arme enger um seine Schultern und sorgte dafür, dass er noch mehr an sie gedrückt wurde. Genüsslich hielt sie ihre Augen geschlossen und ließ zu, dass Glenn immer und immer wieder ihre Lippen für Bruchteile von Sekunden frei gab. Jeder weitere Kuss, den er ihr gab, war noch inniger als der davor.

Die Hormone Donnas begannen aufzukeimen und ließen sie, in ihrem Unterleib, deutlich spüren, was diese immer inniger werdenden Küsse noch mit ihr anstellten. In diesem Moment kehrte ein kleiner Teil ihres früheren und romantischen Ichs zurück. Sie fühlte das sexuelle Verlangen nach ihm in ihr erwachen. Er war alles was sie brauchte und wollte. Ihr Körper bestätigte ihr dies sofort. So war es nun Donna die ihm ein unwiderstehliches Angebot machte, in dem sie ihre Lippen öffnete und sachte mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen strich.

Zu ihrer Überraschung und auch vollsten Zufriedenheit ging Glenn ganz bereitwillig auf das Angebot ein.

Seine Zunge begann Ihre geradezu leidenschaftlich zu umgarnen, wobei Donna dies nur zu gern geschehen ließ. Innig und voller Leidenschaft umspielten sich ihre Zungen, während sie verlangend in sein volles Haar griff und ihn, durch das Entgegendrücken ihres Körpers an Seinen, spüren ließ was er mit ihr anstellte. Voller Hochgenuss küsste sie Glenn und umspielte voller Inbrunst seine Zunge, wobei sie zufrieden bemerkte, dass auch er sich ihr mehrwollend entgegen presste.

Es war allerdings Glenn der den Kuss abklingen ließ und schließlich löste. Jedoch nur um ihr in die Augen zu schauen, sich gänzlich zwischen ihren Beinen zu positionieren, seinen Arm enger um sie zu legen und ihr zu zuflüstern: „ _Ich liebe dich_ …" In diesem Moment machte ihr Herz einen gewaltigen Hüpfer und die Schmetterlinge tanzten aufgeregt in ihrem Bauch herum. Ein überglückliches Lächeln zierte ihre vollen Lippen und sie konnte deutlich das ebenso glückliche Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen, als sie gegen seine Lippen hauchte: „Ich liebe dich auch."

Hungrig nahm Glenn ihre Lippen erneut in Beschlag, ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten und begann ihre Zunge erneut voller Hingabe zu umgarnen. Ein weiteres Mal ging Donna voller Innigkeit darauf ein und konnte nicht anders, als ihre Beine um seine Hüften zu legen. Dadurch drückte sie seinen Unterleib fest gegen Ihren und konnte schon jetzt deutlich spüren _wie sehr_ er sie in diesem Moment wollte.

Genüsslich und spielerisch zog sie mit ihrer Zunge um Seine ihre Kreise, ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten und ergriff schließlich den Saum seines T-Shirts. Langsam und doch bestimmt zog sie es Stück für Stück höher, ehe sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen seine zarte Haut am Rücken entlang glitt. Auf dieses Handeln hin küsste Glenn sie verschlingender und strich mit seiner Hand geradezu massierend über ihren Schenkel und ihre Hüfte.

Zärtlich kratzte Donna mit ihren länglichen Fingernägeln über seinen Rücken und zog kurz darauf sein Shirt noch etwas höher. In diesem Moment löste Glenn ein wenig atemlos den Kuss, kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine und ließ sich von Donna das lästige Shirt gänzlich ausziehen. Endlich konnte sie mit ihren Fingern über seine gutgebaute Brust streicheln und seine Muskeln mit den Fingerspitzen nachzeichnen. Glenn und Donna sahen sich für einige Herzschläge lang geradezu lustverschleiert in die Augen, während sie ihn zärtlich über die Brust streichelte und auch ab und zu provozierend tiefer zu seinen Lenden glitt.

Lüstern biss sich Glenn auf die Unterlippe, griff mit beiden Händen nun unter Donnas Po und hob ihr Becken leicht an. Anschließend presste er seinen Unterleib an Ihren und ließ sie seine beachtliche Erektion deutlich an ihrem Schambereich spüren. Rhythmisch und doch nur mit leichten Bewegungen rieb er seinen Intimbereich an Ihrem, sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen und keuchte leicht auf.

Donnas Atem ging schneller, als er sie so zu stimulieren begann und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Körper begann in Flammen zu stehen. Seine Augen ruhten unentwegt auf Ihren und auch Donna wagte es nicht ihre Augen vor Hochgenuss zu schließen, da sie keinen Moment verpassen wollte, in dem sich seine Lust in seinem Gesicht wiederspiegelte. Aus seinem Keuchen wurde ein angetanes Stöhnen, als sie begann ihr Becken ihm entgegen zu bewegen und den Druck auf ihrer beider Intimbereiche so zu verdoppeln. Donnas Kehle entwich dabei ebenfalls ein heiseres Stöhnen, ehe sie erneut wollüstig über seine Brust kratzte.

Glenn hielt mit seinen Bewegungen inne, ließ ihr Becken sinken und griff nun an den Saum ihres Tanktops. Bestimmend zog er es hoch und schien zufrieden darüber zu sein, dass sie bereitwillig zu ließ, dass er sie davon befreite. Ihre großen und nackten Brüste ließen ihn schelmisch schmunzeln, ehe er sich vorbeugte und ihre rechte Knospe mit seinen Lippen in Beschlag nahm. Genussvoll begann er ihr pinkes Knöpfchen mit seiner Zunge zu umspielen, während er mit der freien Hand ihre andere Brust wollüstig massierte.

Übermannt von diesem Gefühl der Lust und dem Reiz, den sein Handeln an ihren Brüsten auslöste, stöhne Donna auf. Erneut vergrub sie verlangend ihre Finger in seinem Haar und streichelte begierig über seinen Rücken. Gierig sog Glenn an ihrem Nippel und knabberte hin und wieder an diesem, während sich Donna unter ihm rekelte und ihn durch ihr Keuchen und Stöhnen wissen ließ wie sehr ihr sein Handeln gefiel.

Zärtliche und kleine Küsse hauchte er auf die weiche Haut ihrer Brüste, als er sich zu ihrer linken Knospe wandte. Auch diese nahm er geradezu hungrig in Besitz. Die Lust stieg unwillkürlich in Donna an und sie fühlte wie ihr Körper immer heißer wurde. Zwischen ihren Beinen pulsierte in regelmäßigen Abständen ein verlangendes Ziehen und ihr Leib schrie förmlich nach ihm. Sie wollte ihn - _hier und jetzt_.

„Glenn…", kam es atemlos von ihr und sie konnte nicht anders, als an den Bund seiner Jeans zu greifen und seinen Gürtel zu öffnen. Ein leises Lachen verließ seine Kehle und es war, als würde er nur zu genau wissen wie gewaltig ihre Lust und Gier nach ihm war. Zärtlich biss er in ihre Knospe, hob seinen Kopf und leckte anschließend über ihre Lippen. Eine heiße Gänsehaut zog sich bei seiner Geste über ihre Haut und sie konnte diese unerträgliche Lust kaum noch aushalten. Sie war bereits jetzt schon an diesen Punkt, bei dem sie glaubte beinahe den Verstand zu verlieren.

Endlich hatte sie seine Jeans geöffnet und befreite seine Lenden schließlich von dieser und seinen Shorts. Ohne große Umschweife berührte sie behutsam seine Härte und begann diese mit zärtlichen Berührungen zu umgarnen. Nun war es Glenn, dem ein heiseres Stöhnen entfloh. Zufrieden und angetan blickte Donna ihn dabei an, biss sich wollüstig auf die Unterlippe und umschloss seinen Schaft mit der ganzen Hand.

Langsam und rhythmisch begann sie an ihm zu reiben, während ihre freie Hand über seinen Rücken streichelte. Ihr Handeln ließ ihn genüsslich aufstöhnen und seine Augen schließen, während seine Hände ihren Schenkel und ihre Brust streichelten.

Sein pulsierendes Gemächt in ihrer Hand zu halten und es zu verwöhnen, war ein wundervolles Gefühl. Es fühlte sich so gut in ihrer Hand an und allein die Vorstellung, in wenigen Augenblicken, es zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu spüren, ließ ihren Körper wollüstig erschaudern. In vollen Zügen genoss es Donna ihn zu streicheln, über seinen Schaft zu reiben und ihm dabei immer wieder ein genussvolles Stöhnen oder Keuchen zu entlocken.

Plötzlich griff er um ihr Handgelenk und veranlasste sie in ihren Bewegungen zu stoppen. Voller Gier in den Augen und aufgeregt atmend, sah Glenn sie an. Er nahm etwas Abstand von ihr, doch nur um sie von der lästigen Hose und ihrem String zu befreien. Erneut griff er mit beiden Händen an das weiche Fleisch ihres Pos, hob sie an und sah ihr ein weiteres Mal in intensiv die Augen.

Langsam ließ Glenn ihre Scham auf seinen Lenden nieder und presste so sein Gemächt in ihre Spalte. Erlösend stöhnte Donna auf, schloss lustvoll die Augen und legte ihre Hände an seine Brust. Auch Glenn musste genießend beim Eindringen in ihren heißen Schoß aufstöhnen und dabei den Kopf in den Nacken legen.

Für einen Moment hielt er vollkommen inne, was Donna sehr begrüßte. Sein großes Gemächt in ihrer Mitte zu spüren war überwältigend und fühlte sich verboten gut an. Ihr Körper bebte vor Lust und sie konnte es nun kaum erwarten, dass er begann sie zu stoßen. Langsam öffnete sie ihre glasigen Augen, sah zu ihm auf und blickte direkt in seine lustverhangenden Augen. Dieser Augenkontakt machte ihr eine heiße Gänsehaut und beflügelte ihre Lust immens.

Ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen begann Glenn sich langsam und rhythmisch in ihr zu bewegen. Heiß stöhne Donna dabei auf, strich begierig über seinen Bauch und seine Brust und ließ ihren Atem schwer über ihre Lippen rollen. Der Blickkontakt, während des Sexes, machte sie vollkommen willig.

Seine ruhigen Stöße veranlassten Donna beinahe vor Lust verrückt zu werden, da sich ihr Körper vor Gier anfühlte, als würde sie zerbersten. Lüstern bewegte sie ihr Becken Seinem entgegen und wollte, dass er sich schneller in ihr bewegte. Ein kleines und doch schelmisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er bemerkte worauf sie hinaus wollte. Wie zur Strafe wurden seine Stöße noch ruhiger und er bewegte sich nur noch quälend langsam in ihr. Laut und fast schon frustriert knurrte Donna auf und kratzte ihm aus Rache etwas fester über die Brust.

Zu ihrer lüsternen Frustration wurde sein Grinsen etwas breiter und sogar gemeiner. Es schien ihm zu gefallen, dass er in diesem Moment die Macht über sie hatte. Auch das Kratzen über seine Brust schien er sogar zu mögen, da er sich dabei lustvoll auf die Unterlippe biss. Seine langsamen Bewegungen in ihrem Inneren quälten Donna ungemein und stellten sie auf eine nie gekannte Probe. Auf der einen Seite genoss sie sie das Gefühl wie seine Härte sich immer und immer wieder, Stück für Stück, in ihre Mitte presste, doch auf der anderen Seite lechzte sie nach der Erlösung und danach von Glenn zum Orgasmus getrieben zu werden. Tapfer ertrug sie sein Spiel noch einige Minuten und sah ihm dabei von Lust gepeinigt, aber auch abgrundtief böse, in die Augen.

Getrieben von der Gier nach Erlösung drückte sich Donna im Sofa ab, schlang ihren Arm um seinen Nacken und presste ihren nackten und heißen Körper an Seinen. Begierig schlang auch er seine Arme um ihren Leib und verlieh ihr so den Halt in dieser sitzenden Position. Verlangend griff sie in sein Haar, rieb mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken und küsste ihn geradezu ausgehungert.

Ihre Hüften bewegte Donna kurz darauf fest und schnell auf seinen Lenden, wobei sich sein Gemächt immer wieder tief in ihre Scham bohrte. Durch die raschen und rhythmischen Bewegungen fühlte sich alles noch intensiver an. Glenn erstickte nun sein genussvolles Stöhnen in dem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss, wobei auch Donna immer wieder in den Kuss hineinkeuchen musste.

Ungestüm ritt sie auf seinen Lenden und bescherte ihnen Beiden ein Gefühl von ungebändigter Lust. Donnas Bewegungen wurden fester, während sie sich noch ein wenig mehr an seinen verschwitzten Leib presste. Schließlich löste sie den Kuss, warf laut stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken und begann sich geradezu unkontrolliert und schnell auf ihm zu bewegen. Dieser immense Druck in ihrem Unterleib raubte ihr die Sinne, weshalb sie daraufhin arbeitete das Ventil zu öffnen.

Plötzlich und vollkommen ohne Vorwarnung hob Glenn sie von seinen Lenden und presste sie zurück ins Sofa. Er spreizte ihre Beine soweit es auf dem Sofa und für Donna möglich war, ehe er sein Gemächt mit einem kräftigen Stoß in ihren Leib rammte.

Laut und lustvoll stöhnte sie dabei auf, griff nach seiner Hand, welche an ihrem Schenkel lag und verhakte ihre Finger mit Seinen. Bemüht nicht vor Hochgenuss die Augen zu verschließen oder zu verdrehen, sah sie Glenn in die Augen. Dabei genoss sie sein Stöhnen, Keuchen und sein lautes Atmen in vollen Zügen.

Immer wieder versenkte er sich bis zum Anschlag in ihren Leib und schickte sie so auf einen bisher unbekannten Trip. Seine Stöße waren kraftvoll und sein Rhythmus rasant, was auch ihn merklich an seine Grenzen brachte. Donna drohte bereits vor Lust Sterne zu sehen, während ihr Stöhnen immer lauter und hemmungsloser wurde. Der Druck schien allmählich ihren gesamten Körper zu erfassen, während die Hitze des Akts sie glauben ließ, dass sie vollständig in Flammen stand.

Es fühlte sich an wie eine gewaltige Explosion, wie bei einer Sprengung eines riesigen Staudamms, als die Erlösung eingeläutet wurde. Laut, hell und langgezogen stöhnte Donna dabei seinen Namen und bäumte ihren Körper ihm entgegen, während sie sich nach wie vor von seinen heftigen Stößen verwöhnen ließ. Auch Glenn erreichte kurz darauf seine langersehnte Erlösung und stöhnte dabei immer wieder voller Genuss ihren Namen, während er ihr Schub um Schub seinen Nektar injizierte.

Langsam und doch stetig wurden seine Bewegungen ruhiger, bis er schließlich vollkommen atemlos innehielt. Verschwitzt und außer Atem lag Donna unter ihm, während sie verliebt und glücklich zu ihm aufsah, ehe sie ihn bei der Hand zu sich zog und ihre Arme liebevoll um seine Schultern legte. Ebenso überglücklich lächelnd hatte Glenn sich in ihre Arme ziehen lassen und sie anschließend fest in Seine genommen.

Verträumt strich sie durch sein Haar küsste immer wieder seine Stirn und genoss in diesem Augenblick diese absolute Glückseligkeit und Liebe mit ihm. Zufrieden vor sich hin schmunzelnd spielte Glenn mit einer ihrer feuchten Haarsträhnen und schien, wie sie, diese herrlichen Gefühle vollkommen zu genießen.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Glenn.", flüsterte Donna ihm verliebt zu, ehe sie seine Nasenspitze küsste und ihm überglücklich lächelnd in die Augen sah. Er blickte sie für den Moment einfach nur an und begann freudestrahlend zu lächeln, ehe er verträumt raunte: „Ich liebe dich auch so sehr, Donna."

Beide hielten sich noch eine ganze Weile im Arm, kuschelten miteinander und flüsterten sich immer wieder zuckersüße Liebesschwüre zu. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten fühlte sich Donna wieder glücklich, sicher und geborgen. Sie war in diesem Augenblick die glücklichste junge Frau auf der ganzen Welt und genoss diese Tatsache in vollen Zügen. Sie konnte noch nicht richtig glauben, dass Glenn und sie fortan zusammen sein würden. Alles was im Augenblick jedoch zählte war, dass sie in den Armen des Mannes lag, den sie so sehr liebte und der ebenso für sie empfand.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


End file.
